


Reina Madre

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU-Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, Una simple pero significativa historia de amor, confort, familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Sera Rikka es el único monarca de cierto reino próspero y tranquilo. Un día, sus asesores le encomiendan formar una alianza con algún reino provechoso y, por ende, contraer matrimonio. Lo difícil no será encontrar a un aliado ideal, sino elegir a la persona que estará a su lado durante el resto de su vida…





	Reina Madre

**Author's Note:**

> El pasado 20 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños y preparé este fanfic como un auto-regalo...
> 
> Este fanfic es muy particular pues es una idea que tengo desde diciembre del 2017, justo después del episodio 9 de Proani. Desde entonces esta historia ha ido poco a poco formándose en mi mente, que he aplazado mucho debido a otros pequeños proyectos, y finalmente el día de hoy ve la luz. 
> 
> Sinceramente soy algo torpe con las historias tan extensas pero, ahora más que nunca, le puse todo mi corazón y empeño para lograr algo bastante decente. Este es un AU medieval, tomado del ending de ese episodio, y que se diseñó mejor en mi cabeza gracias a la serie de Fairy Tale para SolidS (de hecho, fue eso lo que me motivó a no abandonar esta historia) el tiempo pasaba y no alcanzaba terminar de trabajar en ella y, al acercarse mi cumpleaños, decidí darme este regalo... ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar compartiendo esto tan importante para mí!
> 
> Quería subirlo el mismo 20 de febrero, pero no lo logré debido a ocupaciones y otras fallas con el internet... Pero bueno, 3 días después es lo de menos ¡Lo importante es que aquí está! Además, que sirva para celebrar el lanzamiento de Between The Sheets (del que pronto le haré su propia historia)
> 
> Antes de pasar a leer quisiera disculparme de antemano por los errores y las incoherencias. A mí no me gusta hacer fanfics de varios capítulos, siento que no me van, pero las historias de tantas palabras también me cuestan. Aun así, espero de corazón disfruten de ella. 
> 
> Nota: Hice un uso breve de un OC pero que no se interpone en el fin de la historia.

**.**

**.**

En cierto reino de cierto lugar, moraba un monarca modelo. De enorme y noble corazón, principalmente con los más pequeños, responsable, completamente dedicado a su gente, honesto y humilde, tranquilo y paciente… Y esa persona no era otra que Sera Rikka, quienes todos en su reino llamaban “Reina madre”

Comenzó en el momento de su coronación, a sus apenas quince años, cuando portó por primera vez la corona de su difunta madre la reina ya que la de su padre el rey aún era muy grande para él. Mientras el tiempo transcurría y se dedicaba a su dura labor, ocurrió un acontecimiento con un gran número de infantes huérfanos y, a raíz de su intervención para solventarlo, estos comenzaron a llamarlo “madre” en su sincero agradecimiento hacia él. A Rikka no le molestó, ni siquiera le incomodó, pues más bien estaba muy contento de continuar con el legado que dejó su dulce madre y esperaba poder hacer mucho más por demás… Y desde entonces muchos otros de su pueblo comenzaron a utilizar ese título que se convirtió parte de él.

A pesar de los años difíciles, gobernar solo y desde una temprana edad, Rikka había podido desempeñarse satisfactoriamente en su posición. Y eso era, de hecho, porque contaba con excelentes personas a su alrededor… Personas preparadas y otras con menos experiencias pero que no dejaban de aporta su granito de arena, confiables y generosas. Rikka se sentía muy afortunado de contar con cada uno de ellos, además de aliviado y agradecido porque sin ellos no habría podido hacer nada, especialmente con su grupo de consejeros real, aquellos miembros de su familia y otros confidentes y expertos, quienes lo habían guiado en cada uno de sus pasos…

Sin embargo, de parte de estos veteranos recibió cierta recomendación, aunque parecía más bien una exigencia, que lo desconcertó por completo.

En esos días formar una alianza con otro reino resultaba bastante conveniente, pues entre ambos podían darse apoyo ante cualquier necesidad o adversidad, era una buena táctica que se estaba utilizando para sobrevivir y adaptarse al constante mundo cambiante. Por esa parte todo bien, Rikka consideraba que se trataba de una buena idea, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí… Sus asesores no sólo querían una alianza (con un gran reino, cabe destacar) sino también que eligiera un consorte…

Rikka, apenas cruzados los veinte años ya, no estaba listo para casarse. 

Hasta ahora, los consejos y recomendaciones de sus asesores (de individuos que hasta estuvieron junto a sus abuelos durante su mandato) le habían permitido cumplir con sus funciones y gobernar satisfactoriamente. Rikka estaba consciente que formar una alianza sería ventajoso para su reino y, además, sus consejeros sabían perfectamente lo que hacían… Básicamente, Rikka no podía rechazar aquella solicitud sólo porque no quería casarse, ya hallaría qué hacer al respecto con ese detalle.

Levantando la cabeza con decisión, y pidiendo silencio, Rikka dio su veredicto… Aceptaba formar una alianza siempre y cuando él eligiera con quien, incluido su futuro rey. Los mayores se miraron entre sí por un momento y fue el más antiguo que lo enfrentó, estando de acuerdo con sus condiciones ya que no tenían de otra.

Aprobada la solicitud, la reunión siguió su curso tocando un par de asuntos más para ser concluida. La sala quedó vacía casi al instante, con sólo Rikka manteniéndose en su puesto con la cabeza gacha al quedarse solo. Cuando sus consejeros le pidieron aquella asamblea _urgente_ no esperó que fuera por algo así y se preguntó si de verdad era necesario tener a alguien a su lado para gobernar… ¿Con él no era suficiente? ¿Y qué con todos los años que ya habían pasado? Estaba muy confundido, incluso dolido, pero no podía vacilar al respecto pues tenía que estar firme para elegir al mejor aliado para su gente.

A partir de ese entonces Rikka comenzó a recibir cartas y visitas de nobles de todas partes del mundo. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que sus asesores estaban detrás de eso, básicamente cada uno representaba su candidato favorito, y poco a poco fue sintiéndose más presionado e incómodo ¡Pareciera como si casarse fuera lo más importante de todo el asunto! No tenía sentido… Y para su consuelo, no era el único descontento.

Sus dos caballeros, sus dos más grandes confidentes, tenían malas caras ante la situación y con todo aquel que se presentaba ante Rikka con intenciones de _cortejarlo_. Debido a eso, no se separaban ni un instante de él y realmente les agradecía por ello… Porque más que sus caballeros, sus protectores, eran también sus preciados amigos de infancia y, por sobre todo, los amaba como si fueran sus _hijos_.

Tsubasa era más extrovertido, energético y brillante. Dai más tranquilo, paciente y objetivo. Y ambos, a pesar de sus diferencias, formaban un grandioso equipo. Tsubasa no dejaba de mencionar que no iba a permitir que cualquiera se convirtiera en su _padre_ y Dai, por su parte, insistía en que su madre no necesitaba de un rey para continuar con su reinado… Sí, Rikka estaba aliviado de tenerlos a su lado, sin ellos seguro se habría derrumbado.

A pesar de los descontentos, ya que no eran sólo sus hijos los que no estaban de acuerdo, Rikka seguía adelante con los planes de la alianza. Porque sabía que, quitando la idea de casarse, era una buena opción y tampoco fallaría a su palabra. Así que se había dedicado arduamente a investigar a cada reino que le había ofrecido unirse a él para así elegir…

Sinceramente, Rikka no sabía si podría tomar la mejor decisión y, sobre todo, hallar al compañero ideal.

**.**

En un día a inicios de otoño, Rikka recibió una visita particular. Cuando vio a aquel hombre de algunos años mayor que él un escalofrío recorrió su columna… Este se presentó como el nuevo rey de cierto reino lejano y buscaba, como los demás que lo habían visitado, llegar a un acuerdo con él. Rikka lo recibió en su castillo, incluyendo al excesivo personal que lo acompañaba, y se encerraron a conversar…

Rikka sabía escuchar, siempre prestando atención a cada detalle, pero había algo en esta oportunidad que le generaba un mal presentimiento. Aquel monarca, aunque sabía elegir muy bien sus palabras, tenía algo bajo la manga que no se molestaba en ocultar. Y al final de su reunión Rikka tomó la palabra… Rechazándolo amablemente. La expresión del rey decayó por un instante, mas en seguida retomó su aura soberbia dedicándole ahora una sonrisa rígida, diciéndole además que no era inteligente de su parte rechazarlo tan pronto. Rikka se mantuvo en su asiento, sin inmutar su expresión, y se mostró tranquilo a pesar de la rabia que le generó aquella actitud descarada. No podía esperar para tener fuera de su reino a aquella persona.

Más tarde, el amplio comedor del palacio se hallaba en un silencio casi sepulcral (a diferencia del ruido de los platos y cubiertos) y el ambiente era, por consiguiente, bastante pesado. La mesa estaba ocupada, por su mayoría, con los numerosos acompañantes de aquel rey auto-invitado. A pesar del mal rato de antes, Rikka no estaba del todo disgustado sólo que ese mal presentimiento seguía saltando en su pecho como una alerta desesperada. Como era de esperarse, Dai, quien se ubicaba a su lado, se percató de su intranquilidad y no dudó en preguntarle si había algo mal, luciendo preocupado además. Rikka sólo pudo dedicarle la mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora que pudo y le murmuró que estaba bien, no quería atraer a su hijo a su mar de dudas. Eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Dai, no por nada este lo conocía tan bien, pero al menos sirvió para que no insistiera más al respecto.

La noche llegó, por ende el momento de descansar, y como se acordó durante el día los no residentes del reino se marcharían por la mañana. Y por eso, y mucho más, Rikka no podía si quiera cerrar sus ojos…

Aquel rey traía consigo todo lo que cualquier otro reino desearía como aliado, era en pocas palabras un partido perfecto. Sus asesores, aunque la gran mayoría porque varios aún se aferraban a sus propias opciones, estaban contentos con este hombre y lo que les ofrecía y esperaban que Rikka accediera… Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión, había algo en esa persona que no estaba bien, lo presentía.

Rindiéndose ante la batalla contra el sueño, sumando lo inquieto que se sentía más la asfixia entre las sábanas, Rikka dejó su cama y seguidamente su habitación…

Conocía al palacio como la palma de su mano, podría andar a ciegas sin problemas, y los pasillos le resultaban tranquilizadores a pesar de la escasa luz y la soledad. Siguió andando, queriendo vaciar su mente, y dentro de poco estuvo en el jardín. El clima era fresco, aún había rastros del verano, y por ello Rikka no se preocupó en colocarse algo más sobre sus ropas de dormir. Transitó un rato entre las plantas, llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma de las flores, y poco a poco se fue liberando de la asfixia. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente uno a uno, de cuando niño jugaba allí durante horas junto a Tsubasa y Dai, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios debido aquellos días felices… Y de pronto, las memorias desaparecieron y su expresión cambió a una de extrañeza.

Frente a él, ubicado sobre el banco que a menudo ocupaba para relajarse, se encontraba un desconocido sumergido en el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Rikka se fijó bien en su rostro, ayudándose con la iluminación de la estancia y de la propia luna, y comprobó que definitivamente no era alguien de su castillo… Entonces, ¿Esta persona vino con el rey que lo visitaba? Seguramente.

Considerando la distancia entre los dos, el otro no pareció percatarse de su presencia estando concentrado en su lectura. Y entonces Rikka comenzó a intrigarse por lo que había entre las hojas, deseoso de saber por qué aquel hombre estaba tan desconectado de su entorno. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar un detalle…

-Disculpe, usted no debería estar aquí.-

Encontrándose ahora más cerca, Rikka se atrevió a decir logrando que el contrario se percatara en él. Pudo ver sus ojos oscuros, tal vez violetas como el tono de su cabello, y como estos mostraron cierta molestia por un segundo (probablemente por haber sido interrumpido) suavizándose al descubrir de quien se trataba. Antes de alguna otra reacción, Rikka habló de nuevo:

-Sin embargo, si comparte un poco conmigo acerca de la lectura que lo mantiene tan aislado podría hacer una excepción.-

Por un momento Rikka se sintió ajeno a sus propias palabras, pero observar la expresión confusa del otro le hizo olvidarlo. A cambio, le dedicó una mirada suave incitándolo a aceptar su curiosa oferta.

-Leyenda.-

Aquella voz se perdió en el aire casi en seguida. Era ronca, bastante varonil, y muy diferente a la suave que Rikka poseía, se podía decir que todo lo contrario. Y Rikka asintió, percibiéndolo, despertando cierto interés que lo llevó a tomar asiento junto al otro, aguardando cierta distancia.

-¿Leyenda?- repitió, interesado. No sabía si era por saber del libro o escuchar nuevamente aquella voz o ambas- Cuénteme, por favor.- pidió en un murmullo.

Al principio, el desconocido (no podía olvidar ese detalle) pareció dudarlo pero luego de un corto silencio comenzó a contar un poco de lo que estaba leyendo, sobre ciertas leyendas de su propio reino. A medida que la historia avanzaba, Rikka percibió la pasión con la  que el otro relataba (el tono de su voz, el uso de sus palabras, el apego al contenido) y supuso que debía ser alguien que tenía muchos años en contacto con la literatura. Eso le resultó agradable.

Mientras escuchaba, encantado con aquella nueva información, una punzada de culpa lo golpeó de pronto, como una advertencia. Claro, en primer lugar Rikka no debería estar ahí con esa persona, al menos no de esa manera tan informal, y había llevado demasiado lejos aquel deseo egoísta de despejarse por un rato de todo lo que cargaba. Pero, _dios_ , el otro lucía ahora tan contento mientras narraba (a pesar de su expresión seria que no cambió del todo) que Rikka no tenía corazón para callarlo, mucho menos para irse y dejarlo hablando solo. Tal vez, podía escucharlo por unos minutos más porque sinceramente estaba disfrutando del momento.

Sin embargo, el clima fue más rápido y pequeñas gotas de lluvia interrumpieron descaradamente con su reunión. Rikka pensó que era inoportuno, y a la vez oportuno, y ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ahí, Rikka notó que su acompañante era algunos centímetros más alto que él, tal vez lo superaba por un par de años, y este se despidió rápidamente añadiendo una ligera reverencia antes de marcharse como si se tratara de una ráfaga del viento. Rikka no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar palabra… De agradecerle por haber compartido con él sus historias y conocimientos.

Estando ahora a solas, y lamentando no haber hecho llegar sus intenciones, fue la lluvia acentuándose lo que lo llevó a retirarse también. De vuelta a su habitación, por suerte la lluvia no lo empapó, Rikka se mantuvo pensativo mientras secaba su cabello y sus ropas antes de meterse en la cama… Y una vez cerró sus ojos logró caer dormido. Fue como si todas las maravillosas historias que escuchó se trataran de pequeño cuentos para dormir, llevándolo a descansar muy a gusto como desde hacía mucho no sucedía.

La mañana llegó pronto, aunque Rikka la sintió lejos debido a su buen sueño, y el desayuno no parecía diferente al ambiente de la cena de la noche anterior. Rikka, apenas probando bocado, sólo deseaba que esas personas se fueran y, entre sus pensamientos ansiosos, distinguió un rostro conocido y recuerdos de tan sólo horas atrás lo llenaron. Era el hombre de las historias, no podía equivocarse, quien charlaba con su rey (realmente escuchando lo que este le decía) y su expresión lucía ¿Molesta? ¿Descontenta? Bueno, Rikka esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

No volvieron a encontrarse sino al momento de  su partida, tan sólo unos breves segundos, y Rikka no pudo pensar más en ese asunto debido a la despedida que recibió del rey.

-Estoy seguro que nos veremos más pronto que tarde, su majestad. Por favor, no deje de pensar en mí porque yo siempre lo mantendré en mis pensamientos.-

A pesar de sus bonitas palabras para Rikka fue desagradable, sobre todo cuando ese hombre besó su mano, sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima tan fácilmente y su mal presentimiento se acentúo. Como pudo le sonrió, forzado pero bien disimulado, y retiró su mano sin dureza.

Cuando no hubo rastro de los carruajes que transportaban a los visitantes, sobretodo de ese rey arrogante, Rikka dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Definitivamente ese asunto no terminaba ahí… Pero, siendo optimista, poseía ahora buenas memorias, aquellos relatos que ya no eran desconocidos para él. Y a Rikka, sin duda, le gustaba aprender.

**.**

**.**

Pocos meses habían transcurrido desde aquel entonces y, a pesar de que Rikka siempre se mantuvo ocupado y no pensaba en ello, había una espinita en su pecho que de vez en cuando le recordaba ese mal presentimiento que le dejó haber conocido a ese sospechoso rey.

Aún no elegía a alguno de sus tantos pretendientes (que siguieron llegando, incluso de lugares tan lejanos que ni él aun como monarca conocía) atrasando su decisión al hacer prioridad su quehacer con su pueblo, y a veces todo ese embrollo lo hacía sentir como el _soltero más codiciado_ del mundo… Cuando la realidad era que no lo querían a él sino aprovecharse de las cualidades del reino que su familia construyó y había mantenido con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de la historia. Y Rikka, por supuesto, no se lo entregaría de esa manera a nadie.

No era de extrañar que ese aplazamiento estaba impacientando de sobre manera a sus consejeros, quienes se lo recordaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y haciendo énfasis que con alguien a su lado todo sería mejor. Rikka se hacía el desentendido, siguiéndoles la corriente con sonrisas forzadas, sin dejar de preguntarse internamente qué estaba mal con su reinado en solitario.

Y hubo un día, ya cansado de tanta presión, que Rikka no lo soportó y se enfrentó a los veteranos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pidió que por favor dejaran el tema a un lado, alegando que no era una decisión fácil que debía ser tomada a la ligera, y advirtió que de escuchar otro comentario al respecto consideraría no formalizar alianza alguna. Sus firmes palabras lograron que la sala permaneciera en completo silencio, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo si así se quisiera, y poco después vino un murmullo en conjunto con un “si, su alteza” que lo dejó conforme.

Entonces, pasado un tiempo, un viaje importante se le presentó a Rikka. Se preparó, dejando todo en orden para su ausencia, y antes de ponerse en marcha se enfrentó a sus hijos. Tsubasa y Dai insistían en acompañarlo, pero él no se los permitió… Y colocando una mano en cada mejilla de sus muchachos, a pesar de ser más altos que él, les susurró con voz maternal:

-Ustedes están a cargo ahora, recuerden que son mis únicos herederos. Necesito que se queden aquí y defiendan este reino ¿Puedo contar con ustedes, _mis hijos_?-

Y sus palabras, tan llenas de cariño y a la vez seriedad, fueron suficientes para convencerlos.

-Cuídate, _madre_.- Tsubasa habló por él y por Dai, preocupado.

Rikka sólo pudo asentir, calmo y a la vez algo intranquilo, considerando que tal vez él no era el único que presentía que tendría un viaje difícil por delante…

Y luego de prometer una serie de cosas más (comer bien, abrigarse, descansar) se despidió con un apretado abrazo de cada uno.

**.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejó su reino pero Rikka sentía que había sido una eternidad… Sobre todo por los diversos acontecimientos por los que atravesó.

No estaba asustado, mucho menos se sentía amenazado, pero aquella situación acarreaba un gravísimo problema… Y él ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar para solventarlo. Bueno, él tenía a la mano la solución más sencilla, lo que cualquiera en su posición haría, pero no estaba dispuesto seguir ese camino… Porque no iba a rebajarse ni mucho menos a seguir con ese sucio juego.

Aprovechando la soledad en la que se encontraba ahora, en un espacio cerrado y visiblemente calmo, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con disgusto y preocupación… Y no por él, sino por su pueblo. Si su gente se enteraba dónde estaba, de la forma que fue llevado hasta allá, provocaría su furia y, con ello, el estallido de un enfrentamiento que él preferiría evitar por el bien de su inocente reino…

Se suponía que sería un viaje diplomático tranquilo, aunque probablemente prolongado, pero ahora estaba básicamente en las manos equivocadas. No esperó, ni lo habría imaginado, que aquel rey insensato se atrevería a capturarlo para llevárselo a su propio palacio y así mantenerlo prácticamente encerrado hasta que cambiara de opinión con respecto a su alianza… Sera Rikka estaba, entre otras palabras, secuestrado en un reino ajeno ¡Un monarca de su calibre tomado en contra de su propia voluntad! Qué acto tan cobarde y sucio.

Fue un ruido detrás suyo lo que le permitió a Rikka romper con al corriente de sus intranquilos pensamientos y se giró observando la puerta de la habitación (lujosa, majestuosa, lo mejor para su majestad según aquel rey) que reveló cierta presencia que no pensó en encontrar en esas circunstancias… Sin duda, su cabello si era violeta al igual que su mirar.

Permanecieron frente a frente, y entre una distancia prudente, durante unos pocos segundos y luego la mirada del recién llegado bajó antes de acercarse a Rikka y arrodillarse ante él manteniendo la cabeza gacha en señal de total respeto.

-En nombre de este reino, de este pueblo prospero que lucha cada día por un futuro mejor, de los antiguos reyes, del resto de la familia real y de todo el personal honrado que labora en este palacio; quiero pedirle una gran disculpa por las faltas y acciones sin escrúpulos de mi rey.-

Rikka se sintió completamente desconcertado como nunca antes. Su garganta formó un nudo enorme, su mente se nubló por completo y sólo hubo reacción al escuchar nuevamente la voz profunda, respetuosa y apenada del contrario…

-Sé que no estoy en posición de decir esto, tampoco lo culparía por no creer en mí, pero estoy a su completa disposición… Su majestad, este humilde servidor ofrece su apoyo para sacarlo de esta situación que no merece pasar.-

Entonces, algo hizo _clip_ en la mente de Rikka y la niebla se fue dispersando haciéndolo asimilar la realidad… Y recordó las palabras que su difunta madre siempre le decía: nunca estamos solos.

-Por favor, míreme.-

La voz de Rikka se escuchó obstruida, incluso algo tímida, producto de las sensaciones que el momento le generaba. Al no haber reacción ante sus palabras, Rikka dio un paso al frente y se permitió colocar suavemente una mano sobre el hombro ajeno, lo que le generó un extraño cosquilleo (tal vez por la ocasión).

-Levántese.- insistió una vez más ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, dando confianza, en su agarre. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, desde tan cerca, una corriente de alivio sintió  Rikka ya que en esos obres violetas confirmó la verdad, halló confianza- Acepto… Necesito de usted para resolver todo esto.-

Permaneciendo en silencio, el recién llegado se puso derecho y Rikka notó su mirada levemente sorprendida ante su pronta respuesta positiva. Manteniendo aún la mano en su lugar, percibiendo ahora algo de calor, Rikka tomó la palabra una vez más.

-¿Me permitiría saber su nombre?- amable, curioso, preguntó.

-Takamura Shiki, historiador del reino.- se presentó con un tono más ligero comparado con el de hace un momento, haciendo un movimiento cordial con la cabeza.

Aquel nombre se reprodujo en la mente del monarca varias veces, memorizándolo, y adaptó bastante rápido su imagen, incluso su presencia, con la forma en la que fue llamado al momento de su nacimiento…

-Es un verdadero placer conocerte.-

Y a pesar de las circunstancias poco favorables para Rikka, una diminuta sonrisa se marcó en sus labios.

**.**

Si bien al principio fue realmente difícil para Rikka, poco a poco la situación pareció mejorar.

Lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con sus hijos, explicándoles lo que acontecía y sobre todo pidiéndoles que se mantuvieran tranquilos y muy al pendiente del reino ya que él se encargaría de todo, a través de una carta que Shiki envió disimuladamente. Y, luego de quedarse aliviado por esa parte, vino lo complicado… ¿Qué hacer para lograr su libertad y no generar un estallido social y político? Por supuesto, aceptar la alianza a punta de amenazas estaba completamente descartado.

Shiki lo visitaba a diario, durante horas incluso, y esa compañía (su apoyo, su hospitalidad, su compromiso) mantuvo a Rikka bastante calmo e incluso entretenido. A veces presentía que era extraño confiar de esa manera de un miembro de aquel reino (de verdad no quería, por culpa de una persona, pensar en este como un enemigo) pero él siempre fue intuitivo y creía en Shiki… Básicamente porque tenía con qué.

Siendo miembro de la familia real, aunque no parte del linaje de príncipes herederos, Takamura Shiki era un noble que se dedicaba a documentar sucesos e información importante como el historiador del reino. Amante de los libros desde muy joven, donde se había sumergido desde entonces, volviéndose algo distante hasta de su propia familia. Entonces, un día su rey le indicó una tarea… Documentar con lujos de detalles el momento en que Sera Rikka se rindiera a sus pies. Por supuesto, para Shiki fue realmente absurdo e inmoral pero siguió adelante con intenciones de hacer algo al respecto. Y por esa razón, a Shiki se le ordenó mantenerse cerca de Rikka, no sólo para capturar los acontecimientos sino para vigilarlo también… Lo que hacía más sencillo su mutuo acuerdo.

Rikka supo que Shiki quería, con todo lo que hacía, implantar justicia pues él como ciudadano del reino, incluso como parte de la realeza, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante las acciones indecentes de su rey, que una corona sobre su cabeza no le diera el derecho de hacer cuanto quisiera. Rikka lo comprendió y le pareció admirable el hecho de que, por hacer lo correcto, fuera en contra de su propio rey ¿Cómo no pensar en este como alguien confiable? Rikka estaba cautivado.

A pesar de su expresión estoica, tosca ante cualquiera que no lo conociera, Shiki era realmente correcto, honesto y sumamente agradable. Juntos se sumergían en largas charlas, en voces bajas para evitar sospechas, buscando la solución más viable… Y fue entonces que llegaron a un acuerdo, básicamente incentivado por Shiki quien conocía a su monarca desde hacía más tiempo y tenía ciertas desconfianzas: cortar el problema de raíz. Ahora, la cuestión era cómo hacerlo.

Sus días entre cuatros paredes, en ese lugar que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, eran cada vez más agotadores para Rikka. Por la mañana tenía la visita del rey, quien esperaba paciente su cambio de opinión, y desayunaban a solas en un comedor extenso. Era bastante humillante mantenerse en esa posición, prácticamente atado para evitar que empeorara, pero Rikka prefería no decir nada al respecto y tampoco se molestaba en mirarlo. Y cuando era dejado nuevamente en la habitación poco después recibía la visita de Shiki, quien en varias oportunidades le llevaba algunos libros con los que podía no sólo entretenerse sino que les servía para estudiar y conocer el lugar donde se encontraba, compartían aperitivos y también algunas bebidas que eran nuevas para el paladar de Rikka como té, café y hasta alcohol. Y por si fuera poco, cuando se daba la ocasión, un par de veces Shiki lo sacó de paseo cuando hallaba buenas oportunidades de no ser vistos…

Poder respirar aire fresco ayudaba a Rikka a sentirse libre a pesar de que aún continuaba encerrado. Los jardines de aquel palacio eran muy diferentes a los suyos, incluso más robustos, pero aun así Rikka disfrutó de ellos, sobre todo de las plantas que eran desconocidas para él. Por supuesto, Shiki se mantenía a su lado contándole un poco de todo lo que sabía de las flores y los arbustos, incluso llegando a mencionar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Tener la oportunidad de reír ante las diversas historias lograba que Rikka olvidara momentáneamente su situación como prisionero (no le gustaba identificarse de esa manera así que a sólo pensaba en ese como un muy mal rato en la que estaba en desventaja) y fue exactamente en su primera caminata nocturna a escondidas que Rikka recordó su primer y casual encuentro en su propio castillo…

Hacía un tiempo atrás tuvo cierto tropiezo con un desconocido al que le permitió no sólo mantenerse en ese lugar privado sino también sostener una breve conversación, y ahora… Sí, la vida daba muchas vueltas. Ese desconocido se había convertido en su único soporte y esperanza, en la única persona a su alrededor en la que confiar, y con el que estaba trabajando para lograr su libertad ¿Recordaría Shiki ese primer encuentro? ¿Qué habría pensado al respecto? ¿Qué pensaba ahora? preguntarse acerca del otro, de su opinión, produjo cierto golpecito en su pecho que era nuevo para él y decidió obviar.

Los días transcurrían, volviéndose fríos, y la impaciencia se acentuaba. El rey lucía cada vez más descontento ante la indiferencia de Rikka y él, por supuesto, estaba desesperado por huir de ese lugar… Estaba a nada de salir corriendo, de escapar sin importarle las consecuencias, sin embargo, Shiki lo salvó una vez más.

-Izumi Shu, el príncipe exiliado, él es la solución.-

En una tarde Shiki llegó a prisa mencionando a aquella persona y trayéndole extrañezas a Rikka. Por supuesto, se explicó en seguida…

El hermano más joven del rey que no alcanzó a tomar el trono al ser derrotado y, producto de una serie de actos penalizados en su reino, fue exiliado a un lugar lejano. A Shiki todo le resultó muy extraño, sobre todo porque conocía a Shu desde que eran niños, y no lo creía capaz de cometer tales atrocidades. Desde entonces Shiki se sumergió en una ardua investigación a escondidas, en búsqueda de todo tipo de pruebas, hasta que confirmó la inocencia del príncipe y, por ende, la culpa del rey actual que cometió actos despreciables sólo para quedarse con el trono. Shiki podía probar las infracciones del rey y hacer volver a Shu para tomar su puesto como el auténtico monarca… Haciendo que Rikka quedara liberado de aquel injusto encierro.

Para Rikka fue sorprendente toda la información pero, considerando aquel rey impostor y como se había comportado hasta ahora, no lo extrañaba en lo absoluto. Además, era una enorme esperanza la que tenía… Si ese tal Izumi Shu reclamaba su puesto, y de ser una persona justa como Shiki lo planteaba, Rikka podía volver a su hogar sin problemas.

Y con un asentimiento, y cierto brillo en su expresión ansiosa, Rikka estuvo de acuerdo dándole todo su apoyo a Shiki.

**.**

Como dicen por ahí, sin importar cuanto tiempo tome el bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal.

Después de un proceso duro, incluso complicado, aquel hombre sin escrúpulos fue destituido de su puesto llevando consigo una serie de condenas debido también a otros delitos, y el joven Izumi Shu se alzó como el legítimo rey del reino.

Como monarca correcto y parcial, para Rikka era bastante reconfortarle que se hubiera logrado impartir justicia ante aquella situación tan delicada como lo era un falso rey… Y ahora, tal como lo dijo Shiki, era libre.

-Su majestad Sera Rikka, no hay disculpa que alcance ante lo que ha sucedido en este reino hacia su persona.-

Reunidos en un salón pequeño, bastante elegante cabe destacar, ambos monarcas tenían una modesta reunión apenas Izumi Shu se coronó. Y, al tomar asiento, el rey se mostró bastante avergonzado e incluso frustrado.

-No se preocupe por eso, el culpable ya está pagando por sus acciones.-

Sí, Rikka pasó ratos realmente desagradables pero él era completamente consciente de lo que sucedió y, ahora que todo se había solventado, no sentía rencor al respecto.

-Como el representante actual de este reino me siento realmente culpable por todo lo que sucedió hacia usted. Quiero decirle que estamos en deuda y me gustaría que sirviéramos como un apoyo a su reino entero, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por todo lo que le hicimos pasar.- sensato, Shu pronunció con calma.

Rikka lo analizó por un momento. Como monarca lo comprendía, él estuviera haciendo lo mismo, y percibiendo las buenas intenciones del otro asintió levemente con la cabeza. Si decidía aceptar era por respeto, por tomar con humildad su ofrecimiento, y también porque de cierta forma su apoyo no estaría de más… Después de todo lo que sucedió, a él también le gustaría brindarle cierta ayuda.

Se formó un corto silencio, mientras ambos sorbían el té que los acompañaba en su encuentro, y entonces la voz del rey se escuchó una vez más.

-Su majestad, sé que no estoy en la posición de proponerle algo así, considerando también mi poco tiempo de reinado, mas me gustaría saber qué opina acerca de tener tratados entre nosotros- hizo una breve pausa- Estamos en deuda con ustedes, ya se lo dije, y pienso que la mejor forma de pagarles es dando aportes positivos a su reino.-

Shu observaba a Rikka con seguridad y, por supuesto, sumo respeto. Rikka se mantuvo en silencio, recordando el tema de la alianza que tanto le exigían sus mayores y pensó: ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Tragando saliva, nervioso por el simple hecho de ser un caso que estaba siendo difícil para él, pronunció:

-¿Qué le parece formalizar una alianza?-

La voz de Rikka se apagó y la expresión del rey se transformó levemente por la sorpresa. Rikka se mantuvo expectante y poco dispuesto a dar marcha atrás a sus palabras. Sí, por culpa de esa alianza pasó por momentos que preferiría olvidar pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… Frente a él había una persona completamente distinta, que le generaba confianza por sobre todo, y considerando todo lo que aprendió del reino durante su forzada estadía no le parecía una mala idea… Además, si volvía a casa con una alianza hecha podría cubrir lo que sucedió con el rey anterior. Había muchos puntos buenos a su favor, especialmente hacia su reino.

-Es… Es para mí un honor recibir su ofrecimiento, pero ¿Está seguro? ¿Incluso después de lo que sucedió?- logró pronunciar el más joven, encontrándose al tanto de la obsesión de su hermano mayor con la susodicha alianza.

-No me retractaría ahora.- y Rikka le dedicó una sonrisa confiable.

El ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, a pesar de que mantenían una charla amena, y Rikka sintió más seguridad al presenciar la mirada transparente del rey… _Él es como Shiki dijo_.

-Sinceramente no podría negarme…- una sonrisa acompañó las palabras del rey- Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que no puedo casarme con usted… No puedo abandonar mi lugar.- aclaró de antemano.

Recordar la condición de su alianza, impuesta por sus propios asesores, golpeó a Rikka de repente. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en su reino, en las ventajas que una alianza traería a ambas partes, que olvidó por completo el tema de su futuro rey y esposo.

-Aunque… Podría enviar un representante en mi lugar ¿Qué dice?-

Tan absorto estaba Rikka en la pelea mental consigo mismo que no prestó atención a la opción del rey, bastante objetiva cabe destacar, y no fue hasta que este lo llamó que pudo volver momentáneamente en sí.

-¿Hay alguien en este palacio que se le venga a la mente para esa tarea, su majestad? Una persona apta que no sólo nos represente sino también que permanezca adecuadamente a su lado…-

 _Ah_ … Claro que tenía a alguien en mente. Eso sí, no precisamente para casarse sino porque era la persona que mejor conocía gracias a los momentos y circunstancias que atravesaron juntos, pero… La imagen de Shiki junto a él, como su rey, fue inevitable y lo sacudió por completo.

Izumi Shu pareció percatarse de su desconcierto interno, de las dudas que no dejaban a Rikka pronunciar palabra alguna, y propuso continuar con aquella conversación mucho después.  Dejaron la sala y el rey se ocupó de otras cuestiones… Como del banquete que en esa noche se llevaría a cabo por su reciente coronación.

**.**

A pesar del evento repentino muchos nobles de distintos reinos hicieron acto de presencia. El salón rápidamente se quedó pequeño y se vivía un ambiente bastante vivaz en compañía de buena comida y bebida…

Sin embargo, Rikka se sentía ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Por supuesto, saludó a muchos conocidos con respeto, por formalidad, y varios de ellos estuvieron muy sorprendidos por su presencia… Rikka sólo pudo sonreírles levemente como si nada.

El tiempo transcurría, Rikka lo percibía realmente lento, mientras se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había muchas dudas en su cabeza, especialmente por la conversación que tuvo recién con el rey, y necesitaba aclarar un poco las cosas hacia sí mismo para poder seguir adelante.

Entonces, una presencia familiar se apareció frente a él ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky y espantando momentáneamente la corriente ide sus pensamientos. Rikka aceptó la bebida, dando su agradecimiento, y se mantuvieron lado a lado en silencio. La presencia de Shiki lograba tranquilizarlo y le ayudaba también a combatir contra el nudo desagradable en su estómago. Poco tiempo después, en los que no dijeron ni una sola palabra, las bebidas se terminaron y Shiki lo incitó a seguirlo… Por supuesto, Rikka lo hizo.

Dejaron atrás el evento, pasando desapercibidos del resto, y transitaron por los pasillos iluminados del castillo y sin aquel temor con lo que pasearon antes. Fue así como Shiki se detuvo y abrió las puertas que tenían en frente invitando a Rikka al interior…

Era de ensueño, tan placentero y maravilloso. Más que ser una biblioteca, no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, era un espacio privado que le pertenecía a Shiki… Y realmente coincidía bastante considerando como era este.

-Tenía deseos de traerlo aquí, su majestad. Bienvenido a mi mundo.-

Las palabras del mayor produjeron un cosquilleo en el estómago de Rikka, suplantando por completo la sensación desagradable, y le dedicó una mirada brillante que decía más que cualquier palabra. Realmente Rikka se sentía dichoso, más sabiendo lo cerrado que Shiki podía ser, y continúo dejándose guiar por este conociendo los rincones del lugar logrando distraerse de la realidad, de lo que lo mantenía tenso, y cayendo más y más por esa persona que parecía una cajita de sorpresas… Siempre maravillándolo con algo nuevo.

Mientras Shiki le comentaba un poco sobre cada espacio, mostrándose deslumbrante cuando hablaba sobre lo que le apasionaba, Rikka se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo con atención considerando que fue ese detalle lo que básicamente le atrajo en un comienzo… Y encontrándose en su espacio, su luz y su color eran aún más deslumbrantes y encantadores.

Y Rikka determinó, al roce de sus manos cuando recibía un libro que Shiki le obsequiaba, que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad no habría marcha atrás… La oportunidad de tomar a Shiki como su consorte, de tener a alguien confidencial a su lado, capaz y de abrir su corazón a un sentimiento tan bonito como lo era el amor… Porque ya no podía negar que había desarrollado sentimientos por Shiki. Entonces, persuadido por el momento ameno e impulsado por cierta valentía que aguardaba en su interior, Rikka lo soltó:

-He decidido formar una alianza con este reino…-

La mirada de Shiki se tornó extrañada, Rikka supuso que por la repentina noticia, y abrazando el libro que acababa de recibir sobre su pecho, donde su corazón saltaba ahora con rapidez, continúo.

-Dime, ¿Irías tú en su representación…?- dudoso de no haber quedado completamente claro, reformuló su petición- ¿Te convertirías en mi rey?-

El silencio tenso no se hizo esperar y la adrenalina dentro de Rikka ardió, se sentía bien haberlo dicho sin titubeos, el haber aprovechado ese chance que se le otorgó, pero aun así continuaba temeroso. Y ver la expresión de Shiki lo hirió.

-Su majestad, yo no… -Shiki parecía abatido, como nunca antes Rikka lo había visto- No puedo.-

Y Rikka no había sentido tanto dolor desde que perdió a sus padres. Logrando mantener la compostura, como si aquel rechazo no significaba nada para él, Rikka ofreció sus disculpas y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

**.**

Por la mañana, Rikka finalmente partiría de regreso a su hogar luego de una larga ausencia. La noche fue difícil para él, no creyó que aquellas palabras le harían tanto daño, y por ahora sólo podía resignarse ante los hechos y aceptar lo que vendría…

Reunido con el rey Shu una vez más, como última reunión antes de su partida, conversaban sobre algunos asuntos de su próxima alianza. El rey era quien más hablaba, dando ideas y propuestas, hasta que tocó el punto difícil…

-Si está de acuerdo, me encargaré de elegir a la persona más capacitada para que nos represente.- acató este ligeramente entusiasmado.

-Aceptaré a quien usted considere que sea el más adecuado para ello.- sin reparar mucho en sus palabras, Rikka le hizo saber un poco indiferente… Porque si no era Shiki, no le importaba entonces de quién se tratara.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más al respecto, las puertas fueron abiertas luego de un par de golpeteos como aviso y la figura de Shiki apareció de improvisto. Rikka contuvo la respiración por un momento, los recuerdos de la noche anterior rasgaron su herida fresca, y a pesar de ello no podía despegar la mirada de este, atrapado una vez más en su presencia.

Y luego de un breve saludo a ambos, Shiki se hincó ante su rey.

-Su majestad, permítame ser yo quien sirva como instrumento para llevar a cabo esta alianza tan importante.- fue directo al punto.

Por un instante Rikka sintió que soñaba, o que había atravesado el delirio mismo, pero presenciar la mirada de Shiki tan llena de seguridad, de compromiso, pudo aceptar la realidad y la calidez de la esperanza ayudó a su corazón florecer.

Izumi Shu, siendo tan perspicaz, paseó su mirada entre los dos, Rikka sólo pudo sonreírle conforme cuando se detuvo en él, y dio su veredicto.

-Muy bien, tienen mi bendición.- el rey parecía tan feliz como el resto.

Oportunamente, el rey recibió un llamado de afuera y se excusó antes de dejar la sala. A pesar de que ahora el ambiente entre los dos era distinto, no era para menos, no resultaba incómodo en lo absoluto… Después de todo, marcaba el principio de algo nuevo.

-Discúlpeme.- fue Shiki quien tomó la palabra, claramente refiriéndose a lo que ocurrió la pasada noche- Pensé detenidamente en esto y… En verdad quiero hacerlo.-

Por supuesto, Rikka comprendió que fue bastante apresurado ¿Cómo pudo si quiera creer que Shiki aceptaría su propuesta completamente repentina? Tuvo que haberle dado tiempo de pensar, fue su error... Bueno, ya no importaba porque Shiki lo había aceptado. Aunque, ¿Estaría Shiki aceptando indirectamente los sentimientos que aún no terminaba de aclararse a sí mismo? Rikka estaba deseoso por saberlo… Pero no se apresuraría nuevamente.

A cambio, se acercó a Shiki y se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos. Era algo robusta pero increíblemente cálida, a Rikka le gustó la sensación.

-Hagámoslo juntos entonces.- más que una afirmación, Rikka quería que fuera una especie de modesto juramento entre los dos, sin importar nada ni nadie más.

-Estoy a tu cuidado, Rikka.- en respuesta, Shiki colocó su otra mano sobre la de Rikka fortaleciendo el contacto y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa sincera que lo cautivó.

Fue la primera vez que Shiki lo llamó sin formalidades, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo había insistido antes, y Rikka sintió como su corazón sanaba y estaba completamente listo para seguir adelante en esta nueva etapa que ya había iniciado.

El acuerdo ya estaba hecho, habría una histórica alianza entre dos reinos significativos y Rikka tendría, luego de años ejerciendo funciones en solitario, a un rey a su costado.

**.**

**.**

El clima era fresco y agradable, perfecto para una tarde de té en el jardín. Rikka aprovechó la oportunidad de reunirse con sus hijos a solas para contarles detalladamente lo que había ocurrido en aquel viaje que terminó de forma inesperada…

Su regreso al palacio, hacía ya un par de días, desató una lluvia de incertidumbre que Rikka calmó con una noticia: la alianza que estableció y que pronto sería oficial. Por supuesto, lo más contentos eran sus asesores (aunque habían unos pocos que no parecían del todo conformes ya que todavía se aferraban aún a su reino candidato) y en seguida comenzaron a planificar los diversos eventos que celebrarían debido a ello, sobre todo la coronación de su futuro rey. Rikka no dio detalles, obviando completamente por lo que pasó debido a aquel hombre que prefería no recordar, y pudo mantener al resto ocupado con la cuestión de la alianza…

Sin embargo, con Tsubasa y Dai era distinto. Ellos no sólo eran los únicos en saber lo que verdaderamente sucedió sino que aún no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la asociación, precisamente con ese reino. Por ello, Rikka quería darles las explicaciones que se merecían y, principalmente, obtener su apoyo.

-¡No estoy contento!- Tsubasa, de brazos cruzados, exclamó en seguida Rikka terminó su explicación, haciéndolo suspirar- Sigo sin confiar en esas personas.-

-¿Confías en mí?- Rikka supo que dio en el blanco al ver la expresión del rubio vacilar.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero…- titubeó.

-Lo que Tsubasa quiere decir es, ¿Podemos confiar en ellos después de todo?- Dai tomó la palabra esta vez, bastante serio- Y más aún ¿Podemos confiar en ese hombre que se casará contigo, _madre_?- expresó su verdadera preocupación.

Rikka comprendía sus dudas y desconfianzas pero quería que ellos también percibieran la confianza que él obtuvo cuando conoció al rey Shu y de la decisión que tomó al elegir a Shiki como su consorte.

-Es gracias a ese hombre que estoy ahora frente a ustedes…- recalcó Rikka lo que ya les había contado- Y es el único al que acepto a mi lado.- confesó por instinto, dándose cuenta nuevamente que sentía mucho más que sólo agradecimiento y respeto hacia Shiki.

-¡Bien!- Tsubasa cedió finalmente, ligeramente más calmo gracias a las palabas de su _madre_ \- No quiere decir que esté del todo convencido, pero si así lo has decidido estamos aquí para ti, como siempre.-

Rikka sintió un gran alivio ante la conclusión del rubio, sobre todo al presenciar su expresión más ligera, y se giró en busca de alguna respuesta de Dai… Quien mantenía su semblante descontento pero aun así asintió, de acuerdo con su hermano.

Y todo aclarado, incluso obteniendo el apoyo de sus chicos, Rikka pudo seguir adelante con un peso menos.

**.**

El tiempo transcurrió a prisa, a pesar del ajetreo característico que se vivía a diario en el palacio, y algunos meses ya habían pasado… Llegando el día de la oficialización de la alianza.

Rikka insistió en que fuera un evento pequeño, con sólo ambos monarcas y algunos testigos de cada reino, cortando un poco con las ilusiones de sus consejeros de hacer una gran celebración (a veces Rikka no entendía qué pasaba por sus mentes) y personalmente recibió por la mañana al rey Shu y a sus acompañantes, pasando en horas de la tarde al salón preparado para la ocasión.

La reunión fue muy amena, considerando que muchos ahí no se conocían aún, y los tratados fueron revisados y firmados en mutuo acuerdo. En poco tiempo, una gran alianza se había formalizado… Y Shiki se había convertido en el consorte oficial de Rikka.

-Puede estar tranquilo, su majestad… Shiki es incluso mejor que yo en esto.-

El comentario del rey Shu, dando un golpecito amistoso en la espalda de Shiki, produjo una risita en Rikka. No lo dudaba en lo absoluto, pues Shiki había demostrado ser completamente capaz de cualquier cosa… Y Rikka sabía que sería un excelente rey.

Con la alianza ya establecida, Shiki se trasladaría a su castillo (que ahora también pasaba a ser suyo) para aprender todo lo necesario sobre el reino, después de todo tenía muchas cosas por conocer y Rikka estaba dispuesto a brindarle toda la ayuda que necesitaba. Todavía no había una fecha establecida para la coronación, tampoco había prisa, así que por ahora vendría un proceso de adaptación para Shiki. Rikka quería que se sintiera cómodo, a gusto, con ese que desde ahora sería su nuevo hogar, el hogar de los dos a decir verdad.

La charla entre los tres, donde ya había cierta amistad, era jovial a pesar de sus estatus. Entonces, Rikka se fijó en como sus hijos observaban la escena desde lo lejos… Sonrió, se excusó de los otros dos hombres por un momento y se acercó hacia los más jóvenes trayéndolos de la mano a cada uno.

Rikka quería, por sobre todas las cosas, que todo estuviera bien dentro del vínculo familiar que desarrolló con Tsubasa y Dai y ahora con Shiki…

-Quisiera presentarles a mis confidentes caballeros… O, como yo prefiero llamarlos, mis dos _hijos_ de corazón.- y con una mano en cada hombro los presentó ante el rey Shu y Shiki.

Los saludos fueron dados, muy simples a pesar de que Rikka podía percibir el nerviosismo de sus chicos, y Tsubasa (tan extrovertido como siempre) no se cohibió en dar un paso frente a Shiki y examinarlo de pies a cabeza sin disimulo.

-Nada mal… Pero eso no significa que te aceptaré como mi _padre_.-

Tsubasa era una persona extremadamente sincera y que no se guardaba absolutamente nada sin importarle las consecuencias. Por ello, no fue extraño su comentario para Rikka y para el mismísimo Dai a pesar de que en un principio si se percibió un ambiente tenso. Por suerte, la risa de Shu rompió con aquella fugaz incomodidad.

-Veo que la tienes difícil. Mucha suerte con ello, Shiki.- logró pronunciar el rey entre sus risas sutiles.

Rikka sabía que, a pesar de mostrarse arisco, Tsubasa había dejado atrás un poco su rechazo y dentro de poco se familiarizaría también con Shiki, estaba en su naturaleza después de todo. Sin embargo, Dai le preocupaba un poco (quien lucía un semblante bastante recio cabe destacar) al ser este un poco más cerrado… Esperaba que el tiempo pudiera ayudarlo también.

El festejo terminó relativamente temprano y cada quien se dirigió a descansar… Excepto Rikka que aún no tenía rastros de sueño a pesar del día agotador que tuvo. Se preparó un té relajante, utilizando la pequeña cocina que tenía en sus aposentos, y se le ocurrió hacer un poco más para compartir… Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien por ahí también lo necesitaba. Sin dudarlo mucho alistó en una bandeja uno de sus juegos de té favoritos (un par de tazas con sus cubiertos y su respectivo recipiente) y dejó su habitación…

Era su primera noche como una persona comprometida y realmente se sentía extraño, después de todo era algo nuevo para Rikka considerando que se cerró mucho a la idea de casarse a esa edad. Sin embargo, había una sensación cálida en su pecho que lo emocionaba por completo como a un niño pequeño lleno de ilusión. Además, ¿Estaría mal ir en busca de Shiki a esas horas aun cuando había pasado tan poco de su compromiso? A pesar de considerarlo, no detuvo sus pasos.

Por fortuna, no hizo falta llegar hasta la habitación que se le preparó especialmente a Shiki ya que lo halló en uno de los balconcitos cerca de esta… Sí, efectivamente estaba sentado con un libro en sus manos. Sonriendo para sus adentros, aliviado y contento por su descubrimiento, Rikka se acercó cautelosamente y carraspeó a su lado para llamar su atención.

-¿Está bien si compartimos una taza de té?- preguntó antes de hacer algún otro movimiento.

-Adelante.- accedió Shiki cerrando su libro para recibirlo.

Se sentaron frente a frente, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita entre ambos, y Rikka no se perdió el cambio de semblante de Shiki cuando probó un sorbo de la bebida.

-Es realmente bueno. Su aroma no sólo es agradable sino también su sabor, es simple pero una vez que lo saboreas se vuelve gratificante y delicioso.-

Rikka era consciente de su habilidad en la cocina, sobre lo exquisita que era su comida y como sus bebidas (té, café y cualquier otra mezcla) se ganaban el paladar de cualquiera, y aun así los halagos de Shiki llevaron calor y color hacia sus mejillas. Se sentía tan gustoso que sólo pudo murmurar un gracias por lo bajo.

En cuanto al ambiente ameno, no había mucha diferencia a sus encuentros pasados. Claro, las circunstancias ahora eran muy distintas y beneficiosas para los dos. Rikka indagó un poco más sobre sus sentimientos… Sí, Shiki le gustaba y pasar ratos con él se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas donde podían conversar sobre cualquier tema sin aburrirse ni cansarse. Incluso, cuando tenían diferencias se las arreglaban para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo y nutrirse con la opinión del otro… Eran un buen equipo, no había duda. Pero, ¿Había algo más en su corazón?

Rikka creció rodeado de amor, el irremplazable de sus padres y de otros familiares, e incluso cuando asumió el trono no había dejado de recibir el cariño y respeto de toda su gente. Considerando que estaba familiarizado con el amor, no era capaz de descifrar del todo sus sentimientos hacia Shiki. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces que no se preocupara por ese alguien especial a quien amar, pues cuando llegara su vida él se daría cuenta de ello… Y, con todo lo que había acontecido, ¿Podía considerar a Shiki como esa persona especial para él? Independientemente de que fueran a contraer matrimonio, Rikka quería descifrar lo que vibraba en su interior hacia Shiki.

-Shiki, ¿Te has sentido bien en el palacio?-

Luego de un corto silencio, incluso la misma noche estaba algo apagada otorgándole tranquilidad a la estancia, Rikka preguntó con curiosidad dando los últimos sorbos de su bebida.

-Ya estuve aquí antes, pero se siente como si fuera la primera vez.- fue la respuesta dada luego de pensarlo por unos breves segundos- Por supuesto, en esta oportunidad las cosas son muy diferentes.-

En su primer encuentro sólo fueron un par de desconocidos de reinos diferentes y ahora… Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás para su unión (y tampoco querían hacerlo)

-Recibí la misma educación que los príncipes herederos, pero no me preparé para convertirme en rey ya que no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.- continúo Shiki al tocar momentos de su juventud- Y aquí estoy.- agregó con un encogimiento de hombros y una expresión satisfecha que Rikka no le había conocido hasta ahora- Después de todo, no podía tolerar que otro tomara mi lugar.-

Probablemente, más pronto que tarde, Rikka no sólo descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos sino también los que habían emergido en Shiki.

**.**

Con el paso de los días, las cosas fueron calmándose poco a poco y volviéndose más familiares. Shiki aprendía con rapidez y había demostrado ser más aplicado de lo que Rikka esperó prácticamente estudiando sin descanso. Aunque, ante ello, Rikka había tenido más de una vez que enviarlo a dormir luego de percatarse de su agotamiento excesivo. Su trabajo duro era bueno, también admirable porque le sacaba provecho al máximo, pero Rikka no deseaba quedarse _viudo_ antes de casarse.

La adaptación de Shiki había sido bastante positiva, tanto para el palacio como para el resto del reino, y entre ambas partes todo marchaba bien… Sin embargo, había un detalle aún: sus _hijos_.

Tsubasa y Dai continuaban muy retraídos al respecto y, considerando que Shiki también era un poco cerrado, no había habido avance alguno. Entonces, Rikka decidió intervenir y darles un empujoncito ideando un inofensivo plan. Su intención no era que se adoraran pero si quería un entorno más cómodo entre los cuatros, ellos que ahora eran su única familia.

Ante sus indicaciones (haciéndose como si no tuviera algo bajo la manga) Tsubasa arrugó la cara, Dai se mostró indiferente y Shiki sólo se mantuvo tranquilo; mas no hubo quejas significativas (obviando las dichas por Tsubasa, por supuesto) y, luego de haberles dicho todo lo que tenían que saber, Rikka los vio partir… Esperaba que su idea fuera de ayuda para ellos.

El día siguió su curso y Rikka, aun durante sus ocupaciones, no dejó de pensar en ellos tres. Los envió a una visita asistida a uno de los viñedos más importantes del reino, donde se encontrarían con su dueño y obtendrían información al respecto (producción, ventas, entre otros) para armar el informe correspondiente. Su intención era que el campo, aunque no se situaba muy lejano al palacio, y el mismo trabajo los acercara al menos un poco… Y las cosas no resultaron exactamente como Rikka lo esperó.

Se hacía tarde y Rikka había comenzado a preocuparse, pues ya era para que estuvieran de vuelta. Manteniendo la calma, como se caracterizaba ser, se instaló en unas de las salas de estar y aguardó ubicándose en uno de sus asientos. Esperaba que nada malo hubiera sucedido entre ellos… ¿Y si cometió un error al enviarlos solos? Rikka no sólo se sintió un poco culpable sino que inició a angustiarse y se dispuso a ocuparse… Lo que no hizo falta ya que, apenas abrió las puertas, visualizó tres siluetas, en filita, atravesando los pasillos.

Se extrañó por completo, más porque era tarde como para que el personal del castillo anduviera por ahí, e idéntico rápidamente de quienes se trataban (¿Quiénes más sino?). Se mantuvo de brazos cruzados observando la particular escena… Dai comandaba la fila, detrás estaba Shiki y por último Tsubasa (por orden de tamaño y todo) y sus pasos eran completamente descoordinados, como se fueran tres niñitos escondiéndose luego de hacer una gran travesura… ¿Qué había pasado? Acaso, esos tres… ¿Estaban ebrios? Probablemente.

Y aclarándose la garganta Rikka llamó su atención:

-Bienvenidos de vuelta.-

Lo que sucedió después fue aún más curioso, Dai se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su voz haciendo que los otros dos chocaran entre sí. Rikka luchó por no dejar salir una risa, era increíble lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos, y mantuvo una expresión firme cuando los otros se giraron a verlo.

-Los esperaba, adelante por favor.- usando un tono estricto, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, se hizo a un lado invitándolos a entrar.

Ante su orden se colocaron derechitos, como unos soldaditos, ingresando uno a uno a la sala… Y Rikka percibió el intenso aroma del vino tinto que tan bien conocida. Si, estaban ebrios.

Los sentó a los tres en un mismo sillón, bien juntitos, y caminó a su alrededor aún de brazos cruzados y sin mudar su semblante. La verdad era que Rikka luchaba para no romper en carcajadas pero estaba curioso también por ver qué más podía suceder. Con la mejor iluminación de la estancia, pudo detallarlos mejor…

Los rostros tenían un leve tono rosado y había un brillo inusual en sus obres coloridos, de alegría si podía decirse. Realmente, Tsubasa siempre había sido un poco más rebelde y liberal así que más de una vez lo había visto emborracharse (incluso siendo menor de edad) pero el caso de Dai era distinto… Por dios, _su niño_ estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol por primera vez en su vida. A pesar de que sus hijos ya eran unos adultos hechos y derechos Rikka no podía sentirse del todo orgulloso, más bien era la incertidumbre lo que reinaba en su interior por saber lo que había pasado en esas horas que estuvieron ausentes. Y con respecto a Shiki, sabía de su buen aguante al alcohol y lo notaba tan sólo un poco más estable que los otros dos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pronunció Rikka por fin, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-Bien.- la respuesta vino en coro, como si hubiera sido ensayada.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo ver el informe?- pidió esta vez con una sonrisita inocente.

Y la mirada que Rikka recibió, mezclada de cierto temor y desconcierto, le estaba poniendo más difícil contener la risa.

-Dai, informe.- pronunció Tsubasa más rápido de lo usual.

-Tú lo tenías.- fue la respuesta del más alto, siendo bastante lenta comparada con las palabras de su _hermano_.

-¿Shiki?- siendo informal, Tsubasa miró a su costado donde este se encontraba, justo en el centro de los más jóvenes, y Shiki sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿Quién necesita un informe? ¡Todo está aquí!- y su risa estrepitosa hizo eco en la pequeña habitación mientras señalaba su frente.

Obviando el _desastre_ que tenía Rikka en frente, su expresión se suavizó al percatase del aumento de confianza entre los tres… Independientemente de su estado (poco responsable) Rikka aseguraba que algo cambió y ahora obtenía un primer vistazo de una familia. Estaba muy feliz.

-Hablaremos de esto por la mañana, vayan a dormir…- derrotado, Rikka ordenó esta vez.

Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo (chocando sus hombros con algo de brusquedad y torpeza) siguiendo con su mandado en silencio y dejando la habitación. Rikka, a solas, suspiró y finalmente sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba… Ya después se encargaría de saber los detalles de ese viaje (así tuviera que comunicarse personalmente con el dueño de aquel lugar) pero por ahora se sentía aliviado de ver el gran avance entre ellos.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de sala, preparado para regresar a su habitación, le sorprendió encontrar a Shiki esperándolo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, este se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.- le aseguró con un tono suave, incluso su expresión denotaba satisfacción- Tus _hijos_ son tan maravillosos como tú, Rikka.-

A pesar de que Shiki estaba ligeramente ebrio pudo darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preocupando a Rikka desde hacía tiempo. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, debido a la calidez que le producía saber eso, y abrazó fuertemente a Shiki aprovechando la soledad de la estancia.

**.**

**.**

Rikka observó el amplio espejo y se sorprendió por completo con su reflejo.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela rosa llamativa, y comprobó que su apariencia era de verdad. El sastre real había hecho un trabajo extraordinario, destacándose como nunca antes, y Rikka estaba satisfecho y contento y emocionado y bastante nervioso…

Su traje era blanco y con detalles en azul marino que le daba color, logrando una combinación fresca y a la vez formal. Su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás (salvo su fleco) y acomodado en una sencilla trenza baja, incluso se le había colocado un poco de maquillaje acentuando sus facciones delicadas y atractivas. Los zapatos, aquellos de tacón alto, sin duda eran muy únicos y elegantes, y él los lucía como nadie más podría. Y el par de rosas azules en el lado izquierdo de su saco, justo a la altura de su corazón, daba un toque especial alusivo al evento que se celebraría; la tan ansiada boda real….

Y suspirando profundamente ante su reflejo Rikka buscaba desprenderse un poco del remolino de emociones que ni siquiera lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Estuvo preparándose para ese día durante bastante tiempo y creyó que todo estaría bien, pero se equivocó… Bueno, ¿Cómo no estar inquieto cuando su casamiento se llevaría a cabo dentro de muy poco?

Fue un llamado a su puerta lo que le hizo reaccionar, al haberse quedado estático pensando en nada realmente, y luego vino el anuncio de que el evento empezaría pronto. Respondió como pudo, todavía distraído, y se alejó del espejo en busca del toque final (lo más importante) que le faltaba… Su corona.

Sentir el metal ligeramente pesado sobre su cabeza le dio el consuelo y el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sus padres no podían estar ahí físicamente pero percibía su presencia junto a él, como lo había sido siempre. Y gracias a ese impulso, se puso en marcha.

Dejando cada vez más atrás su habitación Rikka transitó firmemente entre los pasillos,  aunque con manos algo temblorosas y su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Y llegado al salón real, donde sus invitados y personal del reino esperaban, Rikka captó la atención de cada uno de ellos, por supuesto él era el protagonista de ese acontecimiento.

Caminó pausadamente hacia el interior, manteniendo la vista al frente, y cuando llegó a su lugar el aliento le fue robado… Shiki ya lo esperaba y lucía tan increíble que Rikka no sabía cómo iba articular palabras durante la ceremonia estando junto a este.

Sin esperar más se dio inicio y el evento avanzó con normalidad. La boda fue breve, un intercambio de anillos y sus respectivos votos mientras se tomaban de las manos (sostenerse fuertemente de Shiki ayudó a Rikka a conseguir soporte porque, _dios_ , estaba demasiado nervioso y más aún con Shiki reluciendo mejor que cualquier otro príncipe en el mundo) y en seguida se dio paso a la ceremonia importante…

Las coronaciones en el reino eran simples, comparadas con complejas costumbres de otros lares, pero muy significativas. Rikka halló en su ahora esposo la fuerza para dedicar una serie de palabras a su pueblo que estaba presente, considerando también al que los acompañaban en las afueras. Habló sobre sus padres, sus enseñanzas y su legado, y de cuando desde tan joven tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad que sus antecesores habían llevado satisfactoriamente. Rikka era bastante bueno con las palabras, llegándole a la gente con su gentileza y transparencia, ganándose así todo su cariño y a pesar de que llevaba años en ello sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se dirigía como un monarca, pues ya no estaba solo en el trono.

Terminó con su humilde discurso y procedió él mismo a coronar a su rey. Sostuvo firmemente la corona que perteneció a su padre y se concentró en Shiki, quien ya estaba sobre su rodilla a su espera. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Rikka dedicó unas palabras más y dejó la corona en su nuevo lugar… Cuando Shiki se levantó y pudo observarlo de frente una gran y autentica sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, sobre todo al presenciar el brillo lleno de ilusión en los obres violetas.

Si en aquel entonces, hacía tiempo atrás, le hubieran dicho a Rikka que ese hombre que encontró en el jardín concentrado en su lectura se convertiría en su rey no lo hubiera creído en lo absoluto.

**.**

El reino entero estaba de fiesta, no sólo por la reciente coronación de un nuevo rey sino también por el matrimonio de su respetable _reina_.

Dentro del palacio, en el salón preparado para la ocasión, la celebración era esplendida y los reyes iban tomados del brazo dedicándole algunos minutos a cada invitado de ambos reinos, charlando y hasta riendo con gusto.

Rikka se sentía algo extraño, pero no para mal. Estaba acostumbrado a atender ese tipo de eventos formales solo, a veces hasta quedando aislado de los demás, y ahora tenía de quien sostenerse. El contacto con Shiki era extremadamente cálido, haciéndolo sentir seguro, a gusto, cómodo y estable y, a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban conociéndose, ese tipo de cercanía (más emblemática) era nueva para los dos… Y no era para menos, claro.

Cuando Rikka era joven, al presenciar a sus padres, fantaseaba imaginándose en una relación así de hermosa algún día. Sin embargo, al tomar el trono poco a poco aquellas ilusiones fueron durmiéndose e incluso llegó a considerar que no era del todo necesario tener un compañero de vida, al final de cuentas él había podido seguir adelante solo. Las insistencias de sus asesores lo volvieron arisco al respecto, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo de elegir a la persona equivocada para su reino y su corazón… Ahora, a pesar de todas las dudas de aquel entonces, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien y se daba el gusto de fantasear con un futuro dulce y feliz junto a Shiki.

Después de todo, y Rikka lo aprendió desde que Shiki llegó a su vida, no se trataba de tener a alguien quien le brindara ayuda sino para combatir la soledad.

Considerando el ambiente vivaz del momento, Rikka podía seguir algo de pesadez… Miró a su lado, donde Shiki se encontraba, y se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que ocurría. Shiki estaba tenso y Rikka lo sabía porque ya era capaz de leerlo, de entenderlo con sólo un vistazo. Una punzada preocupante lo lastimó y decidió sacarlo de ahí al menos por un rato…

-Ven conmigo.- le pidió por lo bajo una vez terminaron su conversación con ciertos nobles. Shiki accedió sin hacer preguntas.

Aprovecharon las distracciones de los demás, quienes seguían disfrutando, para ausentarse por unos minutos. El camino era silencioso, tranquilo, y el espacio a su alrededor fue cambiando; primero los pasillos, luego las afueras del palacio y seguidamente el jardín donde continuaron su rumbo hasta ubicarse bajo la glorieta rodeada por las plantas.

Su contacto terminó con sutileza, Rikka no podía mirar a Shiki todavía y cuando finalmente logró hacerlo su voz no salió ante lo que su mirar presenciaba. El blanco del traje de Shiki cambió a un tenue azul debido al resplandor de la luna que, además, acentuaba sus facciones masculinas, su cabello violeta peinado completamente hacia un lado y, por sobre todo, la corona que ahora portaba sobre su cabeza, la que el propio Rikka colocó hacía pocas horas atrás. Rikka se sentía dichoso por lo que sucedía, pero a su vez se preguntaba si estaría bien para Shiki.

-¿Te sientes bien, Rikka?- fue Shiki quien rompió con el silencio.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Rikka alcanzó a preguntar por fin, algo temeroso.

Supo que Shiki entendió a lo que se refería al desviar su mirada, y ahora era un mal presentimiento lo que lo lastimaba.

-Es difícil.- la respuesta llegó, simple y sincera- Esta carga es muy pesada…- finalmente pudo mirar a Rikka de nueva cuenta.

Por supuesto, Rikka estaba consciente de eso más que nadie y su temor aumentó por lo que posiblemente seguía…

-No puedo creer que hayas cargado tú sólo con todo esto.- continuó Shiki, sorprendiendo a Rikka porque eso no era lo que imaginaba.- Es admirable…- con sus palabras, sus obres violetas danzaban de orgullo- Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. Rikka, esto es nuevo para mí y probablemente me equivoque mucho, pero dame más tiempo para seguir aprendiendo… Continúa enseñándome.-

Toda desagradable sensación se dispersó de Rikka en un instante y, cuando Shiki le sonrió, el amor fue el que se desbordó en su interior. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Shiki era su sinceridad y que a pesar de ser un poco cerrado se las arreglaba para cautivarlo con sus palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue un ruidito de afirmación.

-Ahora, estamos juntos en esto.- le recordó Shiki una vez más, sólo que esta vez sin un público a su alrededor.

Entonces, Shiki dio un paso al frente y tomó las mejillas de Rikka con suma delicadeza, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo entero, y dejó un pequeño y silencioso beso sobre su frente… Fue ahí que Rikka terminó por aceptar que se había perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre que era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza con una sola mirada. No pudo más, había sido un día lleno de múltiples emociones, y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus obres rosas, aquellas que Shiki secó con sus dedos en una suave caricia, casi amorosa, haciéndolo sonreír mucho más.

**.**

El gran palacio se situaba en las afueras del pueblo, aunque no del todo aislado, y no sólo era bonito y majestuoso, también estaba bien distribuido entre su resistente edificación principal, jardines preciosos, campos amplios y otras estructuras… Incluida el aposento de bodas. Un espacio a parte, privado, que fue construido hacía años atrás conjunto al levantamiento del palacio entero y que había sido ocupado por cada pareja real el día de su casamiento, siendo una tradición importante entre la realeza ya que, se decía, si se concebía un hijo en ese lugar sagrado lloverían bendiciones al reino… Por supuesto, esto no podía aplicarse a los recién casados.

Dentro, y gracias a su espacio poco amplio, el ambiente era bastante acogedor constituido por una mesa y un par de sillas de roble, un armario pequeño y, lo que básicamente ocupaba todo el espacio, una cama de edredones pulcros cubierta de cortinas traslucidas. La estancia estaba bien decorada con múltiples flores, las mismas que se situaban en los ropajes de los reyes, quienes le concedían su dulce aroma… Era un ambiente romántico, incluso íntimo, y Rikka siempre se había sentido curioso por conocer ese lugar del que sus familiares a menudo hablaban.

Estando de pie a una pequeña distancia prudente había cierta aura distinta entre los dos, aunque lejos de ser incomoda, y Rikka se sintió algo tímido de repente ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía pasar?

Fue Shiki quien se movió y tomó de la mesita la botella de vino que los esperaba, ofreciéndole una copa a su acompañante. Rikka percibió nuevamente esa confianza tan especial que tenían y, olvidándose de las dudas, se sentaron a disfrutar del alcohol dulce con un toque amargo; una bebida especial para una ocasión especial.

Con cada sorbo dado se iban sumergiendo en su conversación casual y el sitio fue tornándose más grato para los dos. Para Rikka pasar tiempo con Shiki no dejaba de ser cómodo y ahora que estaban casados esperaba que eso no cambiara jamás… Bueno, estaba seguro que no sucedería.

La botella fue vaciándose, Shiki no era el único bueno tolerando el alcohol, y Rikka reparó en su expresión agotada (no era para menos, fue un día duro) sugiriéndole ir a descansar.

-No te preocupes por mí… Si está bien para ti, quedémonos un poco más.- fue lo que dijo Shiki a cambio, lo que Rikka aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Acordando que estarían más rato bebiendo, Rikka decidió deshacerse de sus zapatos que, si bien les encantaban, ya habían comenzado a incomodarles. Shiki notó esto y, dejando su copa prácticamente vacía sobre la mesa, se ofreció a darle una mano sin permitirle siquiera protestar y no dejándole de otra que recibir sus modestias.

Shiki era una persona con muchos modales, fue educado bastante bien desde su infancia, convirtiéndose en un hombre caballeroso. Y, mientras de rodillas frente él, retiraba sus zapatos con una delicadeza que hasta ahora le desconocía, el tacto cálido de sus manos desnudas incluso lo mareó… Y lo que vino después, lo coloró por completo.

Sentir los labios de Shiki sobre su tobillo izquierdo, en un beso completamente inesperado, aceleró su corazón de sobre manera, tanto que creía que saldría huyendo de su pecho… Porque Rikka sabía muy bien lo que eso simbolizaba. Un “A partir de ahora, y para siempre, seré tuyo” otro “Mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti” y, lo más importante, transmitiéndole un amor tan puro y sincero como los que Rikka había leído incontables veces en los libros románticos que Shiki le suministró.

Esa confesión en silencio, tan preciosa y significativa, era más de lo que Rikka podía soportar, sobre todo porque él deseaba inmensamente corresponderle… Así que, dejándose guiar por su propio amor que quemaba en todo su ser, Rikka buscó el mentón de Shiki alzándolo suavemente para encontrarse con aquella mirada violeta en la que se había perdido más de una vez… Y lo acercó más a sí hasta que, lo que no sabían hasta ahora, el tan ansiado beso llegó.

Fue tímido al principio, incluso cuidadoso y temeroso de equivocarse, y poco a poco se volvía más profundo al habituarse al contacto. Era como si no fuera la primera vez que se besaran, como si hubiera sido años de ello, ya que sus bocas estaban hechas la una para la otra…

A medida que el gesto avanzaba la posición se volvió incomoda, con Rikka aún sentado y Shiki apoyándose de la silla, y con la ayuda de este lograron colocarse de pie. Rikka se abrazó instintivamente al cuello de Shiki, buscando soporte y más calor, y este se sostuvo rodeando su cintura con precisión.

Y mientras se perdía más y más en la embriaguez de Takamura Shiki, Rikka testificó, con inmenso alivio, que definitivamente se había casado por amor.

El beso terminó y, jadeantes, recuperaban el aire perdido. Ahí, abrazados todavía y luego de lo que acababa de suceder, hubo un claro mensaje en sus miradas, un deseo que podían hacer realidad al aprovechar la ocasión… Y, tomando la iniciativa esta vez, Shiki levantó al Rikka del suelo, aun abrazando su cintura, y el gritito ahogado que soltó debido el acto inesperado se transformó inmediatamente en risitas.

En pocas palabras, y después de todo, los aposentos cumplieron con su objetivo una generación más… Regalándoles una noche inolvidable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rikka despertó con calma y sintiéndose algo extrañado… Como si algo importante le faltara. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se reincorporó lentamente acostumbrándose a la escasa luz de la habitación dándose cuenta de lo que carecía. Dejó la cama, se abrigó y salió de sus aposentos… ¿Dónde podría estar su rey a esas horas de la noche?

Se enfrentó a la intemperie, donde la brisita fresca de la primavera lo recibió, y caminó entre las coloridas flores favorecidas por la temporada hasta que encontró a quien buscaba…

Sentado sobre cierto banco estaba Shiki, en sus ropas de dormir, sumergido en un libro como era normal en este. Rikka suspiró, entre cansado y a gusto porque le hacía feliz la pasión de Shiki por la lectura, y se acercó cautelosamente. Ya cerca, Shiki lo vio.

-Su majestad…- murmuró, formal, para nada sorprendido con su presencia- Sé que no debería estar en este lugar, pero ¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo? ¿Qué le parece si le relato la interesante historia que he estado leyendo a cambio de permanecer aquí un poco más?-

Rikka dejó salir una risita ante el deja-vu que lo sacudió, una sensación familiar de la que ya había sido un largo tiempo… ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su primer encuentro? Rikka no solía mirar al pasado, concentrado en disfrutar de cada detalle de su presente, pero de vez en cuando era inevitable repasar sus memorias.

-Acepto.- siguió con su juego y se sentó junto a Shiki, recostándose en su hombro después.

-Ahora, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar…?- se lo preguntó Shiki con algo de inocencia fingida y tomó la mano de Rikka con cariño.

La voz de Shiki, tan armoniosa, relajó a Rikka por completo mientras le contaba sobre aquel libro que halló en la biblioteca días atrás y no había tenido el tiempo de leer debido a sus responsabilidades. Rikka cerró los ojos, cómodo en su posición, y se dejó llevar por la calidez que Shiki le transmitía.

-Rikka…-

No se dio cuenta de cuando cayó dormido hasta que la voz de Shiki lo llamó. Se enderezó en su posición y le dedicó una mirada de disculpas. Shiki, en su comprensión, besó su mano que aún sostenía.

-Volvamos a la cama, _mi reina_.-

Se levantaron a la par y se marcharon a su habitación, que se volvió más acogedora a su llegada. Se recostaron muy juntos _entre las sabanas_ y Rikka se abrazó a Shiki sintiéndose finalmente completo.

Gobernar un reino era rudo, un esfuerzo inmenso que nadie podría imaginar salvo los propios monarcas, pero también traía recompensas… Si Rikka no hubiera ascendido al trono no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese quien se convirtió en el amor de su vida, a su adorado rey.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**  Muchas gracias por leer esta sencilla pero significativa historia de amor. 


End file.
